dark desires
by maestro jedi
Summary: un pequeño intento de explorar los deseos reprimidos de ash


**Arcane****master**

El bosque alrededor del sendero se hacía cada vez más y más oscuro, era obvio que hacía tiempo nadie pasaba por esos lugares, incluso había visto a varios pokemon que lo habían observado a una distancia insignificante prácticamente hubiera podido tocar a la mayoría con solo estirarse un poco…

— Esto es extraño pikachu – Murmuró el chico mientras sacaba su mapa, desde que había iniciado sus viajes, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo solo, en realidad este viaje a la región de Beringeria era una locura para todos; Misty le había dicho que era un idiota, lo mismo que May y Dawn, incluso el profesor Oak le había dicho que el viaje era una pérdida de tiempo, mejor dicho todos a los que les había comunicado sus intenciones le habían recriminado sus acciones.

-Flash back-

Su madre lo miró fijamente, en realidad sospechaba que Delia Ketchum no estaba de acuerdo con sus intenciones…

— Ash… – Recriminó la mujer – has ganado tres ligas Pokémon y te hicieron de nueva cuenta la invitación para ser un élite, ¿no crees que al fin conseguiste tu sueño de ser un maestro pokemon? - Repuso la mujer sentándose frente a él, sonrió al ver la vieja habitación, prácticamente seguía casi igual como la primera vez que él se había ido, solo con algunas excepciones, unas fotos nuevas, algunas cosas se habían ido como su despertador de Pidgey, otras habían llegado como sus medallas colgadas en un pequeño estuche, pero no podía entender la obsesión de Ash de realizar ese viaje pokemon

La mujer se recostó en la cama, su hijo próximamente cumpliría los veintidós años, una edad en la que la mayoría de los entrenadores ya se habían establecido, si mal no recordaba el padre de Ash le había propuesto matrimonio a los veinte años, a la edad de Ash ella ya estaba felizmente casa

Suspiró ante sus recuerdos, Ash conocía a muchas chicas lindas, claro que la chica de ciudad Celeste era su favorita, para ella Misty era como una hija más, le encantaba que la chica pasara tiempo con ella durante las ausencias de su hijo, aunque la chica de Hoenn o la de Sinnoh tampoco eran malas elecciones, después de todo, cualquiera de las chicas parecía sinceramente sentir algo por su hijo, sin contar la chica de la región de Teselia o la de las islas Naranjas, sonrió para sí, no había duda que había criado a un semental, pero sacudió la cabeza un poco apenada. Ash era tan diferente a su padre, respetaba demasiado a las mujeres, incluso al grado de no saber identificar una indirecta, quizás lo crio demasiado bien.

— Ash, ¿Has pensado que harás después de tu viaje? – Preguntó su madre mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

—Quizás acepte el puesto en la élite Pokémon – Murmuró el chico terminando de empacar – Aunque me gustaría viajar un poco más… –

— Es obvio que es mejor hablar cuando regreses – Murmuró la mujer mientras salía de la habitación, quizás su hijo hubiera sido feliz cuatrocientos años antes, cuando el mundo se estaba descubriendo. Pero bueno, según su experiencia incluso detrás de la colina más cercana a su casa era un mundo completamente diferente al que conocía, quizás Ash por fin encontraría lo que buscaba con tanto ahincó.

Fin del flash back

En definitiva era extraño, el camino estaba ahí, pero el mapa indicaba que hace veinte minutos había entrado en un gran y gigantesco glaciar, aunque era más que obvio que ahí no había nada de hielo, solamente un gigantesco bosque que se extendía hasta donde se podía ver, era como un gigantesco mar verde con montañas como islas aisladas surgiendo de su interior…

— Creo que será mejor continuar Pikachu – Murmuró el chico al sentir algo detrás de él mientras se daba la vuelta al momento que algo o alguien lo tumbaba bruscamente al suelo

El chico sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado, esa cosa o cosas lo habían mordido sin misericordia, aun recordaba el horror de ver a su mejor amigo ser devorado sin que pudiera hacer algo, parecía que los ataques eléctricos eran insignificantes para esos Pokémon. Su pikachu simplemente había sido mordido en el estómago mientras él miraba con horror como su compañero de tantos años era literalmente destripado frente a él en una sangrienta y fría orgia digestiva, y lo peor estaba por llegar cuando los pokemon salvajes se giraron violentamente hacia él

A duras penas los mantenía alejados de él, su cinturón y esa rama larga que había encontrado no servirían de mucho

—¡Largo! – Gritó casi al borde del cansancio, la sangre de su costado ya se había secado lo que ayudaba en parte a evitar más perdidas

Aduras penas había logrado liberarse de ellos un poco; aunque no tenía a donde correr, era seguir luchando y rezar para que se cansaran o saltar hacia un acantilado que no se veía el final, ninguna era una opción viable aunque el acantilado al final ofrecía una leve ventaja de salvarse.

"Mierda" fue lo único que pensó al sentir ese duro golpe seguido de la fuerza gravitacional que haló ambos cuerpos hacia el fondo mismo de ese abismo sin aparente fondo.

El calor era intenso se sentía como una hoguera demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, abrió los ojos de golpe

— No te muevas muchacho – Gruñó alguien, al instante de sentir algo frío sobre su costado, para segundos después ser completamente quemado por un hierro candente sobre su delicada piel – Esto te ardera sólo unos segundos – Siguió gruñendo, mientras vertía un poco de líquido sobre la piel calcinada al rojo vivo – Es un desperdicio de buen whisky pero al menos te ayudara a sanar esa fea herida – Eso fue suficiente para el pelinegro que se desmayo por la adrenalina en cuestión.

-Flash Back-

— Ash mira como quedasteis – Lo regañaba su madre mientras intentaba limpiar sus pantalones en el lavadero – Por todos los cielos, ¿Por qué siempre terminas peleándote con Gary Oak? Sé que no se llevaban bien pero siempre terminas pegándole o él a ti jovencito – Recriminó su madre mientras lo miraba hacia el rincón – Y no me hagas gestos, sabes bien que puedo verte desde aquí ¿Cuándo será el día que no te pelees con el nieto del profesor Oak? - Le preguntó ya cansada de la actitud de su vástago

— Pero él empezó – Murmuró el chico molesto

— Ash no importa quien empezó, lo que importa es que no tienes que ponerte a su nivel - - Sí Gary Oak se tirara de un árbol tu lo harías – El chico sacudió la cabeza negando eso – Bien, en ese caso, anda ve a poner la mesa ya es hora de cenar

-Fin del flash back-

Un leve aroma a comida logró que sus tripas gruñeran fuertemente obligándolo a despertarse, aunque el cuerpo podía sentirlo más cansado y más golpeado que si una manada de Tauros hubieran pasado sobre él, destruyéndole algunas costillas en el camino

— Veo que te has despertado - Dijo una voz profunda mientras el dueño de la misma entraba a la habitación

— ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó el chico completamente desorientado

— Si realmente existe lo que llaman civilización, estas en el lugar más alejado de ella –

— ¿Quién eres tú? –

— Por el momento quien te cuida, en el futuro tu salvador, después ya veremos ahora come un poco de sopa muchacho, estas más cerca de los dioses que de los vivos

El chico miró algo asqueado ese disque sopa, más bien parecía un brebaje nauseabundo, que en vez de quitarle el apetito le estaba dando nauseas y eso que ni si quiera lo había probado aún

— ¿Que pasa no tienes hambre? –

— No –

—Tienes que comer, llevas inconsciente prácticamente cinco meses… Es extraño que aun puedas hablar con tanta fluidez, otros en tu lugar ya hubieran entregado los tenis…

El chico simplemente volvió a desplomarse, cinco meses, eso era lo único que podía recordar en ese estado de inactividad mental, prácticamente no podía comer, no podía dormir, en realidad ni si quiera podía abrir los ojos, seguía respirando pero levemente… Era más una planta que un ser vivo, pudo sentir algo entrando en su boca para segundos después ingresara un liquido directamente hasta su diafragma en cantidades pequeñas que lo hacían sentir unas gigantescas ganas de regurgitar el estomago.

-Flash Back-

—¿No te gusto la comida, verdad? –

—¿Por qué crees que no me gusto tu comida? –

—Porque aún no te has terminado tu plato –

— Estoy degustando su sabor –

— Ash Ketchum los dos sabemos que no sabes mentir –

— Este no sé, siento que se te quemo un poco –

— Ash está bien no cocino como Brock, pero me esfuerzo y además permíteme recordártelo pero tú no sabes ni calentar agua o me equivoco –

— Es un reto ¿eh? –

— Pues fíjate que si –

— En ese caso déjame usar tu cocina –

— Es toda tuya Ketchum –

La chica sonrió al ver al entrenador de pueblo Paleta tan atareado, aunque se veía que sabía lo que hacía y no iba improvisando como sospechaba anteriormente que haría las cosas

— ¿Qué te pareció mi guisado? – Preguntó el chico mientras terminaba de levantar la mesa

— Algo seco, sin chispa y te pasasteis un poco con el comino –

— ¡Qué nunca me vas a dar un punto bueno Dawn! –

— Je, Je – Rio la chica sacando levemente su lengua — Me encanta verte sufrir Ash – Murmuró al instante de sentir unos brazos sobre su cintura

— A mí me gusta verte sonrojarte cuando hago esto –

— Ash –

-Fin del flash back-

El chico se revolvió levemente sobre sí mismo, mientras sentía su interior arder, como si estuviera siendo sumergido en las mismísimas llamas del infierno

— Aguanta muchacho – Le pedía - Deja que te baje la fiebre -

La herida no estaba cicatrizando mal, en realidad estaba mejor que como la imagino aunque la forma que estaba tomando no era para nada normal, parecía una especie de garra o algo demoniaco

— Espero que eso no afecte tu aura chico –

-Flash back-

Un ligero chapoteo rompió el silencio que hasta esos momentos se había apoderado del gimnasio pokémon

— Felicidades – Murmuró el chico rodeando a su amiga por la cintura – ¿Te he dicho que me fascina verte disfrazada de sirenita? –

— Unas cien veces ya, pero gracias de todas formas –

— Te extrañe Misty – Murmuró el chico recargando su cabeza en la comisura de su cuello

— Y yo a ti Ash – Susurró la chica al instante de sentir una lengua juguetona sobre su cuello – ah, ah –

— Gime todo lo que quieras linda… después de todo esta noche es exclusivamente para los dos –

— ¿Y mis hermanas? –

— En un spa no regresaran hasta pasado mañana – Explicó el chico acariciando suavemente la entre pierna de la chica

— Eres de lo peor Ash Ketchum – dijo la chica sonriendo con picardía

— Pero solo contigo mi sirenita –

-Fin del flash back-

— Quédate conmigo muchacho – Gritó una voz que parecía más un susurro entre sueños que una realidad en sí – ¡Vamos chico! Lucha contra la oscuridad –

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de golpe al sentir una energía electrificante recorrer todo su ser en un instante

— Ah… ah… ah –

— Eso es respira, respira, vamos chico respira con ganas –

— ¿Qué diablos paso? – Pregunto Ash al sentir como su estomago devolvía la comida

— Eso es normal, vamos déjalo salir, después de todo, no todos los días uno revive después de técnicamente haber muerto –

—¿WTF? – gruño el chico mientras sus viseras seguían descargando su contenido

— Veo que tenías una gran infección en los intestinos, el color carmesí no es natural y menos ese amarillo pus –

Quince minutos después…

— Vamos bebe esto te ayudara a reajustar tus enzimas digestivas – Inquirió el anciano mientras levantaba la cubeta llena de vomito junto al juego de sabanas sucias

— ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el chico al sentir el repugnante olor

— Savia de pino mezclada con raíz de achicola, te hará bien, además que te purgara un poco más, por lo que vi tenías mucha bilis almacenada en tu interior, no es bueno aguantarte tu odio -

El chico ya no pudo más, el jugo simplemente lo tumbó mientras su interior era restablecido lentamente aunque aun se podía ver en su cara varios signos de desequilibrio hormonal.

-Flash back-

— Me gustaba más el vestido azul –

— Pero hace que mi trasero se vea grande –

— A mi me parecía lindo –

La chica se sonrojó al instante de sentir una ligera lamida en su oído derecho que prácticamente la dejaba sin idea de qué hacer

— Aunque me gusta más el natural – Susurró el chico al instante de tirar a la coordinadora sobre la cama

-Fin del flash back-

El anciano miró preocupado al chico, el jugo en realidad tendría que haber funcionado, porque parecía que en su interior había demasiado en juego, prácticamente llevaba casi un año en ese estado semi muerto, algo en él le impedía morir pero al mismo tiempo su energía estaba fragmentada

— Quizás – Meditó para sí mientras salía de la habitación

El pequeño talismán brilló como si una estrella se tratara, obligando al anciano a cubrirse los ojos y dejarlo sobre el chico que en esos momentos estaba inconsciente, un duelo de luz y sombra se llevaban a cabo sobre él

— ¡Por todos los guardianes del aura! – Replicó el anciano mientras veía una sutil silueta dentro de la energía – Sir Aarón – Susurró para así, al ver al antiguo guardián del aura luchando contra la oscuridad

El no era tonto, eso solo podía significar una cosa, ese chico de alguna forma era un vinculo con el aura, pero no un vinculo unificado, la energía en el era blanca en esencia pura, pero en su interior la oscuridad estaba demasiado oprimida, que explotaría llevándose con él, todo a su paso, incluyendo la vida de su portador

— Creo que puedo ayudarte – susurro el anciano mientras salía de la habitación y regresaba minutos después cargando un pequeño baúl y un libro negro

El brebaje en si despedía un intenso olor a putrefacción y el color azulado viscoso no ayudaba en nada, pero el anciano estaba seguro que esa sería la solución para equilibrar al chico, solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error, había unas pequeñas inscripciones al final que advertían sobre efectos adversos sobre el equilibrio espiritual, pero ese chico no lograría sobrevivir con tanta energía chocando en su interior

— Bebe- Enfatizó mientras le abría la boca al chico semi inconsciente, mientras una leve luz azul comenzó a invadirlo.

— Ah – Gritó el chico retorciéndose mientras unos temblores gigantescos arrancaban cada vez más fuerte un agudo aullido de dolor

El viejo alquimista simplemente se estrelló contra la pared ante el gigantesco choque de energía, dejando a ambos inconscientes y un pequeño talismán en forma de disco sobre el pecho del chico él cual simplemente, había cambiado su mirada la cual se había ensombrecido levemente


End file.
